


White Tears Of Blood

by TheDarkPrincess09



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this even before I finished watching the Anime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPrincess09/pseuds/TheDarkPrincess09
Summary: Tras volver a ser compañeros, Barnaby "Bunny" y Kotetsu, se aventuran ahora a su más grande proyecto... Vivir juntos, habiendo finalmente confesado los sentimientos del uno por el otro, la vida parece sonreírles finalmente a los héroes, sin embargo... Un mal se cocina en el horizonte, algo que deja a aquel enemigo final H-01 muy por debajo... Y deja entrever que Ouroboros... Sigue más que activo.~ ¡APESTO EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR DESCRIPCIONES!~
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, H-01/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Experimentos Humanos

A pesar de la aparente derrota, a pesar de que parecía que Ouroboros estaba destruido… Tal cual Maverick había mencionado, Ouroboros jamás seria destruido, mientras Stern Bild se recuperaba, y recuperaba a sus héroes, mientras Kotetsu y Barnaby libraban sus propias batallas, y sus propios problemas, en un laboratorio lejos de Stern Bild había algo que nadie se imaginaba… Dos clones genéticamente modificados, que, en apariencia, eran idénticos al dúo icónico de la ciudad… Tiger y Bunny.

Despertó… Había recibido todos los datos que el H-01 había enviado tras su batalla con el dúo, su derrota final a costa de la integridad del propio tigre, fue lo último que recibió, parpadeo lentamente dirigiendo su mirada al cristal sobre su rostro, le extraño que esta vez no se abriera por sí solo, levanto la mano derecha, colocándola sobre el cristal, en su mano estaba tatuada la marca de Ouroboros… La serpiente que devora su propia cola y la espada… Empujo, pero el cristal no cedió, frunció el ceño, era de furia rápida, cerrando la mano en un puño, atravesó el cristal, salió de la cápsula donde le mantenían dormido, recorrió la habitación con la vista, estaba oscura, fría, y completamente vacía, no había nadie ahí, su sensor detecto algo a su izquierda por lo que desvió su vista, en otra cápsula dormía él.

Ouroboros, la organización criminal que Kotetsu y Barnaby habían tenido problemas mientras buscaban al responsable de la muerte de los padres de este último, logro crear tras mucha experimentación dos clones genéticamente alterados, ambos poseían la apariencia de los dos héroes, Kotetsu y Barnaby, pensados para sustituirlos, sin embargo el plan se dio por abandonado cuando su “chivo expiatorio” que sustentaba el mayor poder en la ciudad para ellos, Alberth Maverick, fuera capturado y posteriormente asesinado por Lunatic, se suponía que ambas creaciones serian destruidos, al igual que el resto de clones apenas en creación y los H-01 restantes, un proyecto fracasado.

Se acercó a su capsula, él aun dormía, no se había activado, el había sido creado después, pudo verle nacer, y lo amó con una fuerza descomunal y una pasión desmedida en cuanto le vio, ellos dijeron que era un fracaso, habían intentado hacerlos tan parecidos a los héroes como fuera posible para que así pudieran encajar pero leales a su misión, leales a Ouroboros, pero por alguna razón con él habían fallado, no hablaba en lo absoluto, su comportamiento era demasiado frío, totalmente opuesto al verdadero Kotetsu Kaburagi, era un fracaso, lo destruirían, pero él no lo permitió, ambos eran un fracaso ninguno de los dos se parecían a quien debían reemplazar, sus personalidades eran opuestas, aun así no los habían destruido… ¿Por qué? No le dio vueltas al asunto y se aproximó a la cápsula, con su fuerza, sus poderes, no estaban regidos por tiempo, fue capaz de sacar la tapa, su mano tocó la mejilla ajena, fría. —Tiger… Le llamó, sin embargo el otro no ofreció respuesta, era idéntico al verdadero, salvo su tez pálida. —Black Tiger… Murmuró tan cerca de sus labios que si lo deseara podría probarlos, no eran ajenos al deseo de la carne, se habían probado el uno al otro en diversas ocasiones antes, sabía al punto como hacerlo gemir hasta desfallecer, y él… Él lo enloquecía por completo, era hermoso, y era suyo… Un leve gemido del otro le sacó de su fantasía, recorriendo sus propios recuerdos, grabados cual película en su cerebro “sus sistemas” genéticamente implantados en su cerebro entraban en línea un poco más lento, los errores de acelerar la producción. —White Bunny… Murmuró en un gemido ronco, sus rojas pupilas mirando al rubio, platino, mientras su mente se clarificaba del letargo y notaba su alrededor, abrió la boca para mencionar algo, sin embargo White Bunny cubrió sus labios con un beso urgente, demandante, necesitado, Black Tiger luchó contra dicho pero finalmente cedió, el rubio era su droga, jamás podría negarlo y nunca lo había hecho, eran cuerpos humanos después de todo, el rubio tiró de su ropa, atrayéndolo hacia sí con su consabida desesperación violenta, contrastaban… White Bunny era desesperado, violento, rudo en el amor, sus caricias eran fuego de rápida extinción, pero su pasión quemaba lento, mordidas, marcas, chupetes, jamás había ternura en sus encuentros, eran violentos marcados por la pasión desenfrenada y un amor rudo que no sabían cómo expresar, teñido de sangre y marcado con gritos de éxtasis. White Bunny devoraba sus labios con violencia, por poco y arrancando su ropa, con la misma violencia Black Tiger se lo quitó de encima, un empujón fornido, su mano en la boca del rubio, aplastándolo contra el suelo a su espalda, donde habían caído entrelazados en nudo cuando el otro le despertó, sus ojos brillaban con la fuerza de la rabia, siempre bajo su piel, siempre presente, le enfurecía tenerle sobre él y que este no le tomara, el pelinegro le miró, la intensidad siempre había destacado su mirada, sus rojizas pupilas oscuras eran la ventana a sus sentimientos más profundos, los cuales no sabía expresar, ahí había deseo sí, pero también había una intensa ira, la rabia de la desesperación, odiaba que el rubio le tomara hasta el cansancio sin consultarlo, aun cuando el mismo también pecaba de lo mismo, las palabras sobraban, Black Tiger no hablaba a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, él se había acostumbrado, soltó sus manos, una de ellas le sujetaba el chaleco gris oscuro que portaba sobre la camisa roja, también de mate oscuro, y la otra soltó el cabello del otro, aferrado con fuerza para que no se retirara, y las dejó caer al suelo, abiertas a sus costados, la rabia teñía aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, más intenso en tono que los propios, gruesas lágrimas que no se suponía debían estar ahí cayeron por las sienes del rubio, pero no le dolía el rechazo, le producía su consabida rabia, sin retirar la mano el pelinegro se agacho contra el rubio y recogió dichas con sus labios, provocando aún más al rubio quien emitió un ahogado gruñido contra la fuerte mano que ceñía su rostro, una sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios del pelinegro, una sonrisa carente de alegría pero llena de malicia, antes de que el otro comprendiera la razón de su gesto, que poco o nada cambiaba en lo mínimo el otro le arrancó el pantalón, y antes de que el rubio protestara ya se unía a él con fuerza, con violencia, un grito ahogado por la mano del tigre oscuro, resonó en la garganta de White Bunny, el otro se movía contra el en una arremetida constante y fuerte, el rubio entrelazo sus piernas aun metidas a medias en el pantalón rojo oscuro y las botas negras altas, contra la cintura del pelinegro mientras sus gemidos se ahogaban contra la palma ajena, siempre luchando por el control, sabia por que el otro hacia aquello, le dejó exhausto, antes de que se diera cuenta yacía en el suelo con los pantalones en los tobillos, aun jadeando y bañado en sudor. —Te odio Tiger… Siseó el rubio furioso, el otro se arreglaba la ropa apenas si alterada. — ¿Para qué comienzas el juego si no toleras las consecuencias Bunny? Masculló el aludido, el rubio se puso de pie de un salto tras acomodarse la ropa y tomó al frío tigre por la corbata y lo tiró hacia él, arrinconándolo contra una pared, su mano derecha contra la pared al costado del rostro del contrario. — ¡Me quieres matar! Exclamó el rubio platino con su rabia brillando en su mirada, la corbata del tigre aun enredada en su mano, el otro le miraba con su usual calma fría. —No es verdad… Murmuró suavemente, cerca, tan cerca de él, White Bunny siempre tenía esa costumbre, posicionar su rostro tan cerca al suyo, sentía su respiración, podía beber su aliento, le asfixiaba, le hacía sentir deseos de devorarle los labios, de tomarlo de nuevo una y otra vez, sus ojos se fijaron en esas pupilas llenas de rabia para concentrarse, le era demasiado fácil perderse en el otro, y el rubio platino, un poco diferente del verdadero Barnaby, lo sabía a la perfección, y lo usaba contra él. — ¿¡Entonces POR QUÉ!? El grito ajeno hizo eco en sus oídos, sus manos subieron a tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, dispuesto a cumplir la fantasía que ocupara su mente apenas hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás.  
Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en la ciudad de Stern Bild, dos nuevos amantes descubren por igual un amor más suave, más no menos pasional y poderoso, un amor que deberá de pasar por demasiadas pruebas, siendo la del tiempo, quizás la más fuerte para uno de ellos…


	2. Amor Escandaloso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Tiger y White Bunny profesan entre ellos un amor plagado de dolor y posesividad... Es sin embargo lo único que conocen, teniendo entre dicho los deseos del otro, en un estira y afloja que nunca cesa.

El tigre le miró de lleno a los ojos, “¿Por qué?” había preguntado el otro, había tantas razones, le deseaba, le había provocado con ese beso desbocado… Pero la más potente era… —Por qué te amo… Murmuró, sus manos tomando el rostro ajeno, la piel aterciopelada entre sus manos duras, sus labios a centímetros de los propios, se inclinó sobre él, rozando, apenas si tocando con sus labios los ajenos, la única caricia llena de ternura que el tigre le hacía al otro, llena de sentimientos, White Bunny cerró los ojos, relajándose un poco, tocando los labios de su amado tigre. — Te amo Tiger… Gimió, unas octavas más por encima de la agudeza usual de su voz, soltó su corbata para aferrarse a él. —Relájate… Una orden sencilla, una orden que no pudo negar, se relajó entre los brazos que le rodearon. —La próxima vez… Será tu turno… Definitivamente era su droga, un amor escandaloso, lleno de violencia, de contradicción, con poca ternura pero lleno de pasión…

El reloj interno de Tiger le decía que era la media noche, todo su ser estaba planificado para ser superior a un humano, superior a un Next, por encima de la máquina rudimentaria que fue el H-01, sus cerebros eran lo único artificial en ellos… Aun cuando eran humanos creados, habían implantado un cerebro artificial, un procesador vivo, una máquina que aprendía, que era humana también, con todas sus sensaciones, pero sin ninguno de sus miedos o debilidades… Ahora, procesaba los últimos datos recibidos, el H-01 había sido derrotado, su creador también, por el mismo hombre que había pedido su creación, no tenían propósito, por más que el oscuro tigre busco entre su cerebro, las órdenes bajo las cuales habían sido creados, lo último registrado era que serían destruidos ambos, sin embargo uno de los científicos les había salvado de la muerte que tuvieron el resto al llevarlos a la parte trasera del laboratorio, la zona de almacenaje, una leve sensación de gratitud le recorrió la columna, no por su propia vida, sino por la del ser que portaba entre brazos. Suspiro, se encontraba recostado en el suelo contra la pared, White Bunny dormía con su cabeza sobre su torso, el laboratorio estaba cerrado, y sabía que con sus poderes podía forzar la puerta y salir, pero no sentía deseos de hacerlo, sus dedos se enredaban suavemente entre los rizos rubios pálidos de White Bunny, también se parecía casi exactamente a Barnaby, salvo que el rubio de su cabello rayaba en lo blanco, al igual que la tez pálida que ambos compartían, lanzó un suspiro, tomando la mano derecha del aun durmiente, observó a detalle el tatuaje que adornaba el dorso de la misma, él también poseía uno, marcaba su hombro derecho, levanto su mirada al techo del sitio, este era iluminado a medias por los pocos aparatos eléctricos y las luces menores de las cápsulas abiertas, el lugar tenía pocas cosas además de dicho equipamiento y algunas viejas computadoras, así como cajas de embalaje, los habían abandonado, lo sabía, no tenían otra vida… Deshaciendo el abrazo, el nudo que el rubio le había impuesto, le dejó suavemente en el suelo, dejando su chaleco a modo de una improvisada almohada, se acercó a uno de los viejos ordenadores, rogando que el edificio aun tuviera la suficiente electricidad como para que dicho aparato funcionara, probó la conexión y una vez listo, encendió el aparato, pronto comenzó a buscar, efectivamente, sus datos eran correctos, Maverick había sido aprehendido y posteriormente asesinado por el criminal conocido como Lunatic, este ya había tenido un encuentro contra el H-01 que le había dejado herido, de acuerdo a los datos del androide, después de dicho y de un leve emparejamiento de Barnaby Brooks Jr. Con Ryan “El príncipe de la gravedad”, este y Kotetsu Kaburagi conocido como Wild Tiger, estaban de nueva cuenta en equipo, salvo dicho no habían otras noticias sobre apariciones de Ouroboros en lo absoluto, Black Tiger no sabía si la organización se había disuelto, o únicamente les habían abandonado en dicho sitio, y ello sin el verdadero conocimiento de que seguían vivos, el tigre oscuro volvió su mirada del ordenador hacia la figura aun durmiente del rubio, y su mente se cerro en una simple decisión, ninguno de ambos podían existir ahí afuera, tampoco podían mantenerse ocultos por siempre… Le daría una vida a él, así tuviera que arrancársela al verdadero Barnaby con sus propias manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estare subiendo los capitulos que ya tengo escritos...


	3. ¿Quién Lo Habría Pensado?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ocasiones Kotetsu aun se hacía esa misma pregunta...

Kotetsu Kaburagi despertaba en su hogar ante los sonidos que su compañero creaba en su rutina matinal, Barnaby Brooks Jr, su compañero como héroes, su mejor amigo a pesar de las peleas, y ahora más que su amigo, su amante, Barnaby, o Bunny como Kotetsu amaba llamarle, descubrió que amaba al héroe veterano cuando dicho casi muere entre sus brazos, o al menos el rubio pensó que había muerto, por unos instantes agónicos, tuvo que presentarse en su mente la posibilidad de vivir la vida sin quien recién se daba cuenta, cual una epifanía repentina, consideraba no solo su amigo más cercano, su apoyo personal y compañero de equipo, Barnaby se dio cuenta en ese momento que no solamente consideraba al moreno solamente como un amigo… Sino como algo más, por ello comenzó a preocuparse más por este, por su parte, para Kotetsu la realidad de sus verdaderos sentimientos llegó después, cuando él y Barnaby fueron separados de ser equipo, primero la soledad, después la tristeza y después aun cuando le costara admitirlo, los celos, visitó la tumba de Tomoe en un par de ocasiones, solamente para pedir consejo, ¿Quién habría pensado que le gustaban los hombres también? Finalmente cedió a contarle a Barnaby sus sentimientos, y se sorprendió que en lugar de en encontrar un fuerte rechazo, sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos, ahora ya llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos, tres meses, tras lo ocurrido con Schneider y el emparejamiento de Barnaby con Ryan, aún así al moreno le parecía algo increíble que el rubio estuviera viviendo junto a él.

Kotetsu sonrió suavemente mientras se levantaba en la cama, Barnaby salió del cuarto de baño, su rubio cabello ahora portaba el mismo corte que el moreno, el rubio había decidido cortárselo hacía un mes atrás, y el pelinegro aún no lograba acostumbrarse al nuevo look de su compañero, “Bunny” no le había visto, tomando sus gafas, sonrió al notar al tigre despierto. —Kotetsu… El aludido sonrió y se levantó, tomando al rubio por el rostro, besando sus labios de forma intensa, aunque breve. —Aun no puedo creer que cortaras tu cabello… Murmuró el moreno, Barnaby desvió su vista brevemente hacia el reloj, tenían tiempo de sobra, retirándose las gafas con una sonrisa asintió, su otra mano posándose contra la mejilla del moreno. —El señor Schneider lo dijo ¿no es así? Demasiados rizos… Kotetsu hundió sus dedos entre el cabello corto del menor. —Me gustan tus rizos… Barnaby sonrió. — Lo dejaré crecer… Barnaby prometió mientras sus labios descendían, besando con delicadeza el cuello del moreno, provocando un gemido en este, sus dedos se enredaron entre el cabello de su coronilla, ya que la nuca tenia el cabello demasiado corto. — Bunny… Gimió el moreno, el ya tan consabido apodo del rubio. — Bunny, tenemos trabajo… —Tenemos tiempo. Aseguró Barnaby mientras empujaba al moreno hacia la cama, quien no opuso resistencia alguna, sus labios descendieron lentamente por el cuello del moreno, arrancándole gemidos desde el fondo de la garganta, lentamente hacia su pecho, donde sus dedos ya recorrían con astucia los músculos y abdominales del “Tigre” provocando que este se arqueara hacia sus manos, Barnaby sonrió contra la piel cálida del cuello de Kotetsu, sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocar, para enloquecer al moreno, pronto fue notorio cuan hábil era en dicha actividad, los ojos ambarinos del moreno brillaban con la fuerza del deseo y su notoria erección le daba una clara idea al rubio de cuanto le deseaba, robo una mirada furtiva hacia el reloj… Sí, tenían tiempo, el rubio sonrió con confianza ante ese pensamiento, mientras bajaba sus labios por la piel morena de su amante, sus dedos cerca de sus labios, Kotetsu arqueo su espalda. —B-Bunny... Gimoteo el moreno con la voz temblorosa, robándole una sonrisa al menor, cuyos labios se concentraban ahora en el bajo vientre del mayor, abriendo las piernas de dicho comenzó por besar los torneados muslos del moreno, provocándole temblar en un gemido gutural, el rubio sonrió, a pesar de su miopía el tacto aun le era bastante efectivo, una larga lamida desde la base del miembro del moreno hasta el glande, encerrando dicho entre sus labios y chupando probó ser suficiente para hacer al tigre gritar, una sensación placentera recorrió al rubio al escuchar aquello, sus acciones eran lentas, simplemente disfrutando de hacer estremecer al mayor, tomando un bote de lubricante, con practicada facilidad de la mesa junto a la cama, el menor comenzó por acariciar la sensitiva entrada del moreno, quien levanto su cabeza, sus pupilas dilatas, tragándose casi por completo su usual tono chocolate, completamente sonrojado, el moreno era toda una visión para el rubio, provocándole que su, bastante notoria erección diera un brinco interesado, dos dedos entraron con ternura en el moreno, moviéndose en cual tijeras, el rubio buscaba vencer la resistencia del musculo, doblando ligeramente sus dedos para acariciar la próstata del tigre, el cual prácticamente ronroneaba de placer. — A-Ah... B-Bunny... Espera... Ah, ah... El moreno tomó su muñeca, al sentarse en la cama, ayudado de su otra mano, el rubio alzó la mirada, soltando de paso, el miembro del moreno, el cual aun mantenía en su boca, Kotetsu jadeaba de forma más que adorable. —D-Dios Bunny, si sigues asi... No podré más... Sin perder más tiempo, el rubio comenzó a entrar en el moreno lentamente, dicho arqueo su espalda nuevamente, uno de sus brazos junto a su cabeza, en su rostro una expresion de puro placer, Barnaby se inclinó a besar los labios del mayor con ternura, Kotetsu aprovechó para rodearle con sus brazos, mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del menor, quien comenzó a moverse, justo en el ángulo correcto para golpear exactamente la próstata del mayor, quien gemía sonoramente, ahogando los propios de Barnaby quien aferraba con un brazo por detrás de sus hombros a Kotetsu, mientras su otra mano habia aferrado la mano del mayor, entrelazando sus dedos, la fricción de ambos cuerpos era suficiente para estimular el miembro de Kotetsu. — Ah, Ah... Kotetsu... Gimoteo el rubio sin ser capaz de expresarse en palabras, dejando besos por el rostro, pecho y cuello del moreno, haciéndole estremecer por completo, Kotetsu comenzó a temblar, Barnaby sabía perfectamente lo eso significaba, la cama incluso rechinaba ante los movimientos de ambos, y por una vez más Barnaby tuvo un pensamiento pasajero uno que compartía con Kotetsu "¿Quien lo habría pensado?"

Al final resultó que no tenían tanto tiempo como el rubio pensaba, no para su actividad favorita de recorrer el cuerpo del moreno en lentitud hasta hacerlo temblar de placer y rogar por más, llegaron tarde a Apollon media, ese día ambos tenían trabajo de escritorio, una enorme montaña de papeleo para poner en claro su situación actual, la gente los adoraba y gracias a dicho Hero TV había tenido que darle al menos un poco de tiempo a los héroes de la segunda liga, a pesar de dicho los ratings subían a pasos agigantados, y con ello Agnes estaba más que feliz, la química y camaradería que ambos compartían, llegó a cierto punto irresistible cuando el tigre tras salir de un edificio en llamas recibiera un abrazo por demás feliz por parte del rubio, abrazo que pronto se convirtió en un repentino beso entusiasta por parte del rubio, frente a toda la ciudad, ahora tenían que explicarse.


	4. ¡No Volveré A Cometer El Mismo Error!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby no volverá a hacer lo mismo...

Al día siguiente, Barnaby despertó primero, ya era algo bastante usual, frente a él, el rostro del moreno, Kotetsu dormía profundamente aun, respirando suavemente, hundido contra su almohada, su cabello hecho un desastre, Barnaby sonrió, paseando sus dedos entre los mechones castaños, Barnaby haba tenido que resistir la urgencia de pasear sus dedos por entre los nuevos mechones cortos de Kotetsu cuando apareció una mañana en Apollon Media con su nuevo corte, en aquellos días la necesidad de besarlo, de recorrer su piel, hacerlo gemir, era casi insoportable, aquel día cuando finalmente lo beso era todo lo que había deseado y más, al menos le fue una gran sorpresa, el hecho de que el moreno le correspondiera el beso, sonrió ante el recuerdo, esa fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos, Kotetsu suspiro un tanto, sacando al rubio de su ensoñación. — Bunny… Barnaby se estremeció ante el gemido dormido del mayor, Kotetsu tenia una leve erección, algo normal durante las mañanas, el rubio sonrió, no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad, suavemente bajo su mano, tomando el pesado miembro entre sus dedos, lentamente comenzando a recorrerlo con dichos, primero sobre la tela del bóxer, arrancándole al mayor un gemido, mientras movía su cadera inconsciente. —Bunny… Bunny… Kotetsu gimoteo sin poder evitar mover su cadera, Barnaby comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando que el mayor abriera los ojos finalmente, sus manos entrelazando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios mientras se arqueaba hacia el pecho del menor. — Kotetsu… Gimió el rubio mientras besaba el cuello del moreno, bajando lentamente por su abdomen hasta su, ya a este punto notoria erección, tomándola entre sus labios, arrancándole un ronco gemido al moreno. —Bunny… Gimió el moreno mientras el rubio comenzaba a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, chupando un tanto ruidoso pero sobre todo intenso el miembro del mayor cuya espalda yacía arqueada, su cabeza lanzada hacia atrás contra las almohadas, exponiendo su largo cuello, sus manos entrelazadas entre los mechones rubios mientras de sus labios abiertos escapaban roncos gemidos de placer que enloquecían al rubio, girando su lengua sobre el glande, el ojiazul pudo sentir el estremecimiento que subió por la columna del tigre, quien solamente arqueaba la espalda, separándola varios centímetros del colchón. —Ahh… ¡Bunny! Gimió Kotetsu algo más alto, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, Barnaby sonrió, sabia exactamente el significado de dicha reacción, sin embargo, optó por no detenerse, Kotetsu comenzaba a mover su cadera levemente, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba de forma descontrolada. —B-Bunny e-espera… Espera… ¡¡¡BARNABY!!! Exclamó Kotetsu mientras finalmente se corría entre los labios de su compañero y amante, quien le recibió gustoso, sin dejar de chuparle, enloqueciendo al otro que aun estaba en pleno orgasmo, provocando que se retorciera en la cama, Barnaby dejó ir el miembro del moreno, jugueteando con su lengua con el un poco más hasta que escucho al moreno gruñir, sonrió entonces. —Sensible… Se rio ligeramente el ojiazul. —T-Tu culpa… B-Bunny… Murmuro el moreno sin aliento, Barnaby amaba eso, dejarlo sin aliento, amaba la forma en que Kotetsu se estremecía entre sus brazos, se arqueaba para él, mientras su erección se empapaba de placer, tomando el lubricante de su lugar consabido en la mesa junto a la cama, bajo sus dedos, comenzando a acariciar la entrada del mayor, quien se tenso al instante, provocando que el menor se detuviera, compañeros en esta danza desde hacía bastante, Barnaby sabía las razones detrás de cada reacción del moreno. — ¿Frío? Kotetsu asintió ligeramente con un jadeo, Barnaby continuó con la caricia hasta que logró introducir con ternura uno de sus dedos hasta el nudillo, moviéndolo un tanto, creando espacio hasta lograr introducir un segundo, una vez logrado dicho, comenzó a juguetear con la próstata del moreno hasta que finalmente le tenia nuevamente excitado y jadeando por él, con al menos cuatro dedos dentro del moreno el rubio sintió que estaba listo, retirando dichos, se preparó, no sin antes empapar de lubricante su propio miembro, comenzó a entrar en el moreno quien se arqueo y tomándole de los hombros le atrajo hacia sí, Barnaby sonrió, besando y mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Kotetsu. —Bunny… Barnaby sonrió, sitio sensible, provocaba que el mayor se estremeciera, los movimientos del rubio comenzaron a tornarse frenéticos, finalmente, hundiendo su rostro contra el hombro del mayor Barnaby gimió el nombre del tigre mientras se corría en su interior. — ¡Kotetsu! Jadeante el rubio permaneció así un largo rato, hasta que el mayor comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañero, Barnaby se rió sin aliento, podía sentir la erección de su pareja contra su abdomen, el rubio sonrió, agradeciendo que fuera domingo.

A pesar del día de descanso, ambos héroes decidieron ir de cualquier forma a Apollon Media, en orden de terminar con el papeleo que aun mantenían pendiente, Kotetsu dio un largo bostezo mientras se acercaban ambos a la entrada, Barnaby luchaba contra su propio cabello corto, no había logrado acostumbrarse aún al corte, Kotetsu al notar a un nuevo héroe en la entrada de Apollon se acercó presuroso al rubio, con sus propios dedos alisando el cabello del rubio a su consabido sitio, el moreno murmuró cerca del rubio. — Parece que han traído un nuevo héroe Bunny… Barnaby levanto la mirada, sin mover su cabeza de la posición en que la mantenían las manos del moreno, y asintió brevemente. — ¿Crees que quieran asignarte otro nuevo com…? — ¡NO! Gruño el rubio, interrumpiendo al otro, con tal vehemencia y fiereza, que provocó que el moreno se encogiera frente a él, el rubio enseguida coloco su mano contra la mejilla del mayor con una sonrisa tierna. —Lo siento, no dejare que nadie vuelvan a separarnos Kotetsu… No volveré a cometer el mismo error. Declaro el rubio con fiereza, y sonriéndole al moreno le tomó de la mano y guió hacia el edificio, si Lloyd pensaba siquiera en separar su equipo de nuevo le importaría poco el irse de nuevo a segunda liga, no le importaba incluso perder el trabajo, siempre y cuando fuera capaz de quedarse junto al tigre. El nuevo héroe un chico engreído justo igual que Ryan, era capaz de crear potentes terremotos, además de poseer similar a Jake, poderes psicocinéticos, sin embargo, en lugar de crear barreras defensivas, sus poderes eran de tipo ofensivo, siendo capaz de crear lanzas y dagas de la misma forma en que Jake creaba sus barreras, el chico le lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo a Barnaby con una sonrisa coqueta mientras al mayor le enviaba su mejor mirada despreciativa, Kotetsu hizo lo mejor de sí mismo por ignorarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Se estarán subiendo nuevos episodios sin orden, ya que no tengo una base regular de postear ya que mi internet e inspiración fluctúan bastante y sobre todo mi poca concentración (ADHD) me causan muchos problemas


End file.
